


The Most Magical Place

by bardic_inspiration



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Walt Disney World, each chapter will have a mini summary with which characters are involved + warnings if applicable, everyone is sympathetic, taking requests! details in end of chapter notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardic_inspiration/pseuds/bardic_inspiration
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring the Sides at Disney World!
Comments: 32
Kudos: 32





	1. Arriving at All Star Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The six arrive at their rooms at All Star Sports Resort!
> 
> Characters: Patton, Janus, Remus, Roman, Virgil, Logan
> 
> Warnings: none

“Nerdy Wolverine, if you don’t unlock these van doors right now I will jump out the window!”

“I put the van into park approximately two seconds ago. You could exercise some patience,” Logan grumbled, but he relented to Remus’s complaints and unlocked the doors from his spot in the driver’s seat.

Remus and Roman, who had been sitting in the middle row of the minivan, sprang out of the car immediately, scrambling around to open the back hatch to retrieve their suitcases.

“Why couldn’t they just let themselves out?” Janus asked, getting out from the passenger seat and stretching.

“The child safety lock is on!” Patton answered happily as he stumbled out from the third row. It was Patton’s minivan (he adored the thing, claiming it made him feel like a dad), but Logan had been the one to finish out the drive to All Star Sports and had opted to bring the van around to the side parking lot once he and Patton had gotten checked in at the lobby.

“Probably not the worst idea with the twins in the middle,” Janus noted, watching as Roman and Remus excitedly hauled out the group’s suitcases and set them on the asphalt. All six of them were excited to be at Disney World, but the twins definitely displayed it in the most obvious ways. They were practically vibrating.

“That’s what I figured. But it wasn’t too bad of a drive! We made it the whole way without anyone threatening to throw each other out a window!” Patton noted, clapping his hands together. Virgil hopped out of the van and smirked.

“At least not that you heard,” he said.

“That’s good enough,” Patton replied with a shrug. He couldn’t be upset when they were at _Disney_! The group had been looking forward to this trip for a long time. It had been the main factor in getting them through pretty much everything this year. And now, it was finally November, and they could take some time to relax and have fun!

The remaining four made their way to the back of the van, where Roman and Remus had unloaded all their luggage. Logan counted the suitcases.

“Does everyone have everything?” he asked. “Magic Bands?”

Everyone responded by sticking up an arm that had a Magic Band of their favorite color on it.

“Okay that’s everything now let’s go!” Roman exclaimed, leading the way (followed quickly by Remus) across the parking lot and to the sidewalk that led into the Surf’s Up area of All Star Sports Resort. The buildings were teal and decorated with waves patterns and fish, with gray-painted concrete beneath their feet.

The six made their way to the wooden walkway, giving them a view of the large pool between their hotel building and the front building that held the lobby, food court, and gift shop. Music played from speakers by the pool (“For the First Time in Forever,” which Roman and Remus quickly began singing, with Roman singing Anna’s parts and Remus taking Elsa’s).

Logan rolled his eyes at the twins, but Patton could see a small smile on his face. Even Virgil didn’t look worried at the potential attention the two were attracting. In fact, he looked more relaxed than Patton had seen him in a long time. He wasn’t wearing one of his signature hoodies (it was November, but it was still Florida), so Patton could see how relaxed his shoulders were as he pulled his suitcase along, and he was _smiling_. The most magical place on Earth, indeed.

“Our rooms are right up here!” Janus called up to the twins, who quickly veered to the right, stopping at two doors near the center of the building, stopping their singing long enough to wait for everyone else to catch up.

“Who’s gonna sleep where?” Virgil asked, looking back and forth between the two doors.

“Well, since we do want to get _some_ sleep, the twins are separated. Roman, you’re on the right, Remus, the left,” Logan said. The twins both scoffed, as if they couldn’t possibly understand why they’d have to be separated for some peace and quiet, but they stepped over to their respective doors.

“I’ll just hit the wall really loud in the middle of the night and wake you up,” Remus muttered. Roman stuck his tongue out in response.

“You will not,” Logan deadpanned before continuing. “Patton and Janus will be with Remus. Virgil and I will be with Roman.”

“And if that for some reason doesn’t work out, we can easily go up to the front desk and make a change with which Magic Bands unlock which doors,” Janus added. “So don’t be afraid to speak up if you’re having a problem.”

He looked at Virgil pointedly.

“Geez, subtle, much?” Virgil teased. He pressed his Magic Band up to the scanner on the door. The door clicked and Virgil swung it open, pulling his suitcase inside. Roman and Logan followed him into their room.

“You kiddos behave!” Patton said. “How about once we’re unpacked we go out to the pool? We can swim or take naps if anyone’s still tired from the drive.”

Virgil and Roman gave a thumbs-up and Logan nodded before the door swung shut.

“Oh, I am about to take the best nap in the sun ever,” Janus said happily as he scanned his Magic Band and led the way into their room.

“Just make sure you wear plenty of sunscreen!” Patton reminded, following Janus and Remus inside.

“You always tell everyone that but you’re always the first one to get sunburnt!” Remus noted, swinging his suitcase up on one of the two beds and beginning to unpack his clothes into one of the drawers under the television. “Hey, wouldn’t it be funny if I got sunburnt on purpose and then shaved my mustache? I’d have a mustache tan line!”

“You are the pinnacle of humor,” Janus deadpanned at the same time that Patton said “Remus, please don’t.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’d never give up this beauty!” Remus assured.

“Thank goodness,” Janus replied, tossing his suitcase up on the other bed. “Anyways, Patton, I don’t think all our clothes will fit in the drawers, but there’s a luggage stand by the bathroom. It might be easier if one of us just lives out of a suitcase and keeps it over there. Do you want me to?”

“Nope, I’ve got it, kiddo!” Patton said, wheeling his suitcase to the bathroom area, separated from the rest of the room by a small curtain. It had the door to the bathroom, a sink with a small counter, and an open area with a luggage stand and a high shelf to place additional items if necessary. He hoisted his suitcase up and unzipped it, setting out his toothbrush and toothpaste by the sink.

“What about our sleeping situation?” Remus asked, dramatically splaying out on one of the beds. “Oh no, there’s three of us but only two beds!”

“Simple, you sleep on the floor,” Janus replied instantly.

“He would,” Patton laughed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “But no. How about me and Remus take the one? I know you like to just make a big nest, Janus. We’ll call the front desk and ask for an extra blanket before tonight.”

“If that’s alright with you,” Janus replied with a shrug, setting his clothes into one of the drawers. “But if he kicks you off the bed you are welcome to join me in my warm blanket fort.”

“Aw, thank you!” Patton beamed. “I think we’ll be fine. But you, mister,” he added quickly, turning to Remus. “I am putting my foot down and saying that you need to wear _something_ to bed.”

“You’re stifling my vacation fun!” Remus exclaimed, getting up from the bed and fishing through one of the drawers for his swimming trunks. “But fine. You get boxers.”

“That is all I ask,” Patton said with a nod, turning to his suitcase to find his own swim trunks. He also had a beach-patterned shirt on, that Virgil confirmed radiated ‘dad vibes.’

As the three finished changing, there was a loud knock at their door, quickly followed by the unmistakable shout of Roman.

“Come on, slowpokes, let’s get to the pool!”

“Alright, alright, we’re coming!” Janus replied, swinging the door open and letting Remus rush out before exiting himself. Patton started forward, but quickly ran back to his suitcase, rifling through the clothes before grabbing a bottle.

“Wait! Sunscreen!” he yelled, rushing out of the room after the others.


	2. Janus's Ice Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kid takes a guess as to why Janus wears gloves while the group is in line for Space Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Janus, Roman, Remus, Patton, Logan, Virgil
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> Based off me thinking I have Elsa vibes when I've had to wear gloves for similar reasons in the past ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The six of them were in line for Space Mountain, which, despite them not having Fastpasses, had a surprisingly short line. It still wasn’t a walk-on, though, which meant that after approximately three minutes of standing in the dark halls of the ride’s line queue, the twins had to come up with some way to pass the time. Roman and Remus had started a miniature tournament of sticks, a game that just involved counting fingers off and trying to get your opponent to five fingers on one hand to knock that hand out, and the first to lose both hands was the loser.

Logan was the reigning champion of the game, which irked everyone else to no end, so no one was ever eager to face off against him in the first round. Unfortunately, Remus had quickly taken on Patton, and Roman yanked Virgil over, leaving Janus to go against Logan.

“This will go very well for me,” Janus noted, leaning back against one of the railings lining the right side of the line, while Logan leaned against the wall on the left.

“It likely will not,” Logan replied, holding up both hands, each pointing up one finger.

Janus did the same, holding up his hands and pointing out one finger on each, but his were gloved. The skin on his hands was particularly sensitive, and while it consistently got bad in cold weather, it would sporadically act up in warm weather as well, which meant that even in Orlando, he had to be ready. When Janus woke up this morning, his hands hadn’t been too bad- they could get to the point where the skin cracked and it hurt to move them on bad days- but the skin was reddened and definitely dry, so he had donned his soft yellow gloves.

The two began the game, taking turns going back and forth adding fingers to each other’s hands. Logan would tap a hand two fingers to one of Janus’s hands with two fingers, then Janus would have four. Each time one of them would knock out an opponent’s hand, they were able to quickly recover, splitting one hand with two or four into two hands with one or two, respectively, keeping the match stretching on. It got to the point where the others had finished their first round matches, and now they were eagerly watching Janus and Logan go at it.

“Come on, Janus, you got this! I don’t want to face Logan!” Roman said. He, Remus, Virgil, and Patton were all huddled around Logan and Janus. The group would move up every minute or so as the line moved. They were nearing the area where they would be diverted to one of two small queues for the two roller coaster tracks.

“You’ll have to beat me first!” Patton reminded. Remus and Virgil both had their arms crossed at their defeats, but watched Janus and Logan like it was the Super Bowl.

“I wouldn’t underestimate Patton,” Logan noted, taking a second to move upwards with the line. “He almost got me once.”

And with that, Logan took his move, tapping one of Janus’s hands. Janus frowned, trying to think a couple moves ahead. Virgil saw the shift in his expression and laughed.

“He’s got you, doesn’t he?” Virgil teased. Janus groaned and slumped his shoulders.

“Janus I had faith in you!” Roman lamented as Janus made his move, even though it didn’t matter- Logan had boxed him into a corner and he only had one hand remaining.

“Poor Jan,” Remus sighed, patting one of Janus’s shoulders. “Just finish him off, Logan.”

The group’s commentary had increased in volume and become a bit more interesting, catching the attention of a child who was with his dads in front of them. The little boy turned and watched curiously as Logan tapped Janus’s hand, bringing him to five fingers. Janus sighed and pulled his hand away, dropping both hands to his sides.

“You win,” Janus grumbled.

“That was a good round, I had to think a lot,” Logan soothed.

“You have ice magic.”

The six fell silent, all turning their eyes toward the little boy in front of them. Janus raised an eyebrow. The kid couldn’t have met the height requirement for Space Mountain by more than an inch, but he spoke with all the confidence that only children could have, and he was looking straight up at Janus.

“I beg your pardon?” Janus asked, not rudely, but definitely confused.

“You have ice magic,” the kid repeated. He spoke as if that were as obvious as saying the sky is blue. He pointed to Janus’s yellow gloves. “Like Elsa.”

Janus looked down at his hands, perplexed for a moment before finally understanding what the boy was talking about. Remus snorted, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter. Patton nudged Janus, looking at him pointedly. Janus was not a particularly mean person, but he could be very blunt, which sometimes led to interesting interactions with children and adults alike.

Janus’s good mood (because they were at _Disney_ , and nearly about to ride Space Mountain) combined with the look Patton was giving him spurred him to humor the kid.

“Very perceptive. I do have ice magic, but it’s a secret, so don’t tell anyone,” Janus said, very seriously. It was a stark contrast to the twins, who were laughing into their hands behind him. Patton and Virgil were both smiling, but Logan just looked confused. Janus realized what was about to happen, but Logan spoke before anyone could stop him.

“Falsehood. Janus, you do possess any ice powers.”

The twins laughed harder at that. Patton facepalmed and Virgil rolled his eyes. The little boy deflated a bit.

“Aw man,” he said. “I thought I got you.”

Janus put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at Logan as if to ask _Really?_ But Logan just stared back at him.

“Sorry to disappoint, but no, I don’t have any ice magic,” Janus told the kid. “The skin on my hands is very sensitive, and it can hurt on some days if I touch a lot of things.”

The boy’s dads, who had been standing together discussing Fastpasses, finally seemed to tune into the conversation, turning to see the group of men their son was talking to. One of them rested a hand on the little boy’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” he hastily told Janus before looking down at the child. “Elijah, we don’t want to be rude or bother other people.”

“It’s fine,” Janus assured, waving a hand nonchalantly as the line moved ahead, reaching the divide between the two areas. “No harm done, he just thought he found an Elsa in hiding.”

“Don’t worry,” the little kid- Elijah- said, looking up at Janus. “You can still have ice magic even if your hands hurt sometimes, I don’t think the magic cares.”

A wheeze escaped from Remus, and Virgil had to turn away, snickering. Janus’s eyes widened with confusion for a moment before he realized that the kid must have taken Janus’s explanation of his skin as the reason he wore gloves as an explanation of why he didn’t have ice magic. He couldn’t help but let a small laugh escape his lips as the cast member manning the lone division directed the boy and his dads to the right.

“Thank you very much for reassuring me,” Janus said, nodding his head. Elijah beamed back up at him and waved as he followed his dads to their new line.

“Bye! I hope your hands feel better and your ice magic comes in soon!” he called.

Janus waved back while Patton told the cast member how many members were in their party. They were directed to the left, and now that they were finally out of earshot of the boy and his dads, Roman and Remus burst out laughing. Virgil laughed too, quieter with his hand covering his mouth, but Janus knew him well enough to know that he might as well be cracking up as much as the twins. Patton smiled and patted Janus’s shoulder.

“That was really cute,” Patton gushed. He glanced over at Logan. “Sometimes we stretch the truth with kids to keep the magic up, Lo.”

“Well it appears the child still believes Janus will be capable of ice magic in the future, so not much harm was done,” Logan replied with a shrug.

“Maybe he was right, Janus!” Remus exclaimed. Roman nodded.

“Yes, don’t worry, Janus, I’m sure your ice magic will come in any day now!” he promised. Janus raised an eyebrow.

“I will take the chicken exit and leave you all here while I go use a bunch of our snack credits,” he threatened.

“Sure, sure,” Virgil said with faux seriousness. “Just keep the gloves on, don’t wanna freeze Cinderella Castle.”

Janus rolled his eyes as Patton joined in the twins’ laughter.

“Haha, hilarious. You all are insufferable,” Janus grumbled, but he couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a certain place/park/ride/situation/certain group of characters, go for it! I don’t do romantic pairings but if you want certain characters you can specify that (Remy & Emile are fair game too)!
> 
> I’m only doing Disney World (Orlando) or if anyone wants Disney Cruise stuff then the Caribbean because I have the most experience with those, or trips there/home. I reserve the right to not do a request if I really don’t want to, but I’m pretty willing to try! (just no promises on when they’ll be done) If you wanna drop by on Tumblr or leave a request anonymously, my Tumblr is @the-purp-man!


	3. Peter Pan's Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group rides Peter Pan's Flight, and Roman discovers that it is surprisingly a favorite of Virgil's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by WintWrites, thank you! This is basically just Virge being real happy on Peter Pan's Flight!
> 
> Characters: Virgil, Roman, Patton, Janus, Remus, Logan
> 
> Warnings: none

“That was a mistake,” Janus said the second the group walked off of Small World. Logan nodded in agreement. Roman and Patton were both humming the song already, and likely would continue to do so for the rest of the day.

“Probably!” Roman agreed, then continued his humming.

“Hm, the song is okay, but do you guys remember those _Kingdom Keepers_ books?” Remus asked, tapping his chin in thought. “The dolls came to life and bit the kids in the boat! I think that would make for a far more interesting ride in my opinion-”

“Can we ride Peter Pan’s Flight?”

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at Virgil, who nodded towards the ride. They didn’t have Fastpasses for it, but the line was unusually short.

“That should be fine!” Roman said, glancing at the others and getting nods of agreement. “We’ll give Neverland a go and then we’ll head off to lunch!”

Once Virgil saw everyone’s agreement, Roman noticed that Virgil’s demeanor, which had pretty well matched Janus’ in regard to “It’s a Small World” being stuck in his head the rest of the day, shifted to looking much more enthusiastic. He looked excited in a way that Roman previously thought would be exclusive to riding Haunted Mansion. Virgil quickly led the group through the crowd between It’s a Small World and Peter Pan’s Flight.

They walked through the first part of the line, taking them around a few corners and through a room that contained a few paintings of Neverland. Roman walked alongside Virgil and watched as he looked at everything around him with uncharacteristically wide eyes, with a small smile on his face. The plain hall turned into a makeshift Darling family home, leading into Wendy, John, and Michael’s room. A yellow light was flitting around the room with sparkles trailing after it, representing Tinker Bell.

There was an area that had a light shining on the bedroom wall so that when the boys walked by, their shadows clearly showed up on the wall. Virgil stopped in front of Roman, who nearly bumped into him, and reached up with one arm. There were the shadows of butterflies flying all around them, and one landed on Virgil’s hand, while another one settled down on Roman’s head. The shadows then shifted to bells, and when Roman swatted at them and hit shadow came into contact with them, they rang throughout the room.

“Oh no,” Janus groaned from behind Roman and Virgil, who had a second to react before Remus shot forward, waving his arms around to chime every bell. Virgil winced, and hurriedly led the group out of the bedroom and into one final hall with lights lit by a projected Tinker Bell.

They barely had to wait at all before finding themselves about to board the ride, much to Roman’s relief, because Remus had now taken to clicking his tongue like the crocodile from _Peter Pan_.

“Mind if I ride with you, Hot Topic?” Roman asked as they approached the moving makeshift pirate ships that carried guests through the ride. He was admittedly curious as to why Virgil seemed so excited for this ride compared to the others. He was rarely ever in a _bad_ mood while they were at Disney, but typically the Fantasyland rides weren’t quite his thing.

“Sure,” Virgil replied with a shrug. “But if you keep humming “It’s a Small World” then I’m gonna push you off the ship.”

“Behave!” Patton jokingly chastised from behind them.

“No, he has a point, Remus if you keep going you’re going to end up on the floor of the London scene,” Janus deadpanned.

“Please do not get us kicked out of the park,” Logan asked, rolling his eyes. Virgil snorted as he and Roman finally got to step forward to get on their ship. It was suspended from the top on the track that ran throughout the ride. As it moved forward, a Cast Member waved his hand in time to “lower” the lap bar.

“That blew my mind as a kid,” Virgil laughed, resting his elbows on the lap bar. “They would say they used pixie dust to lower it and I honestly thought that was true.”

“Ha, that makes no sense! Pixie dust makes stuff float, not go down,” Roman teased matter-of-factly. “Duh.”

“Okay well I was like, six, so I didn’t totally grasp pixie dust physics,” Virgil retorted, rolling his eyes as the ship moved forward, taking them through the Darling children’s bedroom. Roman noticed that Virgil leaned over the sides to look at everything with a small smile on his face, the same kind of smile he got when he looked at a cute dog, when he would immediately try to play it off if someone pointed out.

They moved through the bedroom and out above the Darling family’s yard, featuring a Nana animatronic barking up at the boats.

“Nana!” Patton cooed from the boat behind them. Roman couldn’t help but laugh at his friend's predictable response to seeing the beloved dog.

“Did you know Nana was originally gonna go to Neverland with the kids?” Virgil said, peering over the front of the boat as it moved over a miniature nighttime cityscape to imitate the children’s flight to Neverland.

Roman raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“No, I actually didn’t. Where did that fun fact come from?” he asked.

Virgil’s eyes widened, like he wasn’t quite sure why he’d said that out loud. He didn’t answer right away, shifting back and forth a bit and keeping his eyes on the ride around them.

“In fact, you’ve been pretty pumped about this ride ever since we said we’d ride it,” Roman added slyly. “Is the edge lord secretly a big Peter Pan fan?”

Virgil groaned and slid down in the seat, but Roman noticed that he didn’t take his eyes off the ride, watching the Neverland sequence with wide eyes.

“Okay, so maybe I loved this movie as a kid. Like, a lot,” Virgil admitted, speaking quickly. “It was one of those movies where I would put the VHS tape in and just let it run on repeat every night before bed. And I would watch the entire tape, including the behind-the scenes stuff. That’s how I remember the thing about Nana.”

“That’s a little out of left field for you,” Roman noted. Virgil’s smile began to waver and Roman quickly continued. “Not that that’s a bad thing! _Peter Pan_ is a classic! It’s just a little surprising.”

Virgil shrugged, pausing to watch as the boat moved over a volcano that was lit with warm orange light. Luckily, Roman didn’t think he looked upset. He really hadn’t meant to poke fun at something Virgil liked, at least not when they were both aware they were just joking around.

“Well, it’s no _Nightmare Before Christmas_ ,” Virgil admitted. “But it’s got its darker moments and, I dunno, the whole flying away to this magical place where you didn’t have to worry about stuff like growing up? That sounded really nice.”

Roman’s smile fell a bit and he nodded carefully.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” he said quietly. He remembered having plenty of times when he wanted to stay a kid forever, but he had also often seen growing up as an experience that provided opportunities for new adventures. Virgil certainly wouldn’t have seen it the same way.

“But,” Virgil continued, to Roman’s surprise, “I guess I’m an adult now and I’m running around Disney World with my five best friends, so, it didn’t turn out too bad, did it?”

Roman’s eyes lit up and before he knew it he had slid over to Virgil’s side of the boat and gave him a one-armed hug (the best he could do with the lap bar down).

“Aw, you like us!” Roman exclaimed. Virgil groaned and slid down.

“What’s with the hugging, are you Patton? And no. I despise you now,” he grumbled.

Roman rolled his eyes but backed off.

“You can’t take it back! You said we’re your best friends and implied that you like hanging out with us!” he insisted. “I should have gotten a video of that. But I’m still telling everyone when we get off the ride.”

“No one will ever believe you,” Virgil deadpanned.

“I heard it!” Patton called from the boat behind them.

“Never mind, they will believe you,” Virgil relented with a small laugh.

He and Roman watched as the boat moved on to the final scene, showing Peter and the Darling children standing triumphantly on Captain Hook’s ship, with unconscious pirates all around them and Captain Hook standing precariously in the jaws of the crocodile.

“When I was a kid I always wanted to fly the ship,” Roman noted. “It reminds me of the Treasure Planet ships! Those would be magnificent!”

“Yeah, the flying ship is magnificent until they irresponsibly let Captain Hook get it back and enable him to kidnap Wendy’s daughter in the sequel,” Virgil reminded.

Roman opened his mouth to retaliate, but he honestly couldn’t come up with a good response.

“Okay, fine, you win that one. They should have kept the boat for themselves,” Roman admitted. “I know I would have!”

Virgil smirked, smugly enjoying his small victory as the boats arrived back at the beginning track. The lap bar raised and Roman practically sprang from his seat- he adored riding the rides, but once they were over, it was time to move on!

“Well, Panic at the Everywhere- or, Panic at the Everywhere Except Disney World,” Roman corrected, “thank you for sharing about your love for Peter Pan! You do have some taste after all!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Virgil said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Keep acting all high and mighty. It’s all over for you when it’s time for our Buzz Lightyear Fastpasses. Think you can break 600,000 this time?”

“This will be the trip where I finally beat you!” Roman vowed.

“I just want to try to get 69,420!” Remus exclaimed.

“You would,” Virgil and Roman sighed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a certain place/park/ride/situation/group of characters, go for it! I don’t do romantic pairings but if you want certain characters you can specify that (Remy & Emile are fair game too)!
> 
> I’m only doing Disney World (Orlando) or if anyone wants Disney Cruise stuff then the Caribbean because I have the most experience with those, or trips there/home. I reserve the right to not do a request if I really don’t want to, but I’m pretty willing to try! (just no promises on when they’ll be done) If you wanna drop by on Tumblr or leave a request anonymously, my Tumblr is @the-purp-man!


	4. (Reluctant) Adventures in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very long day, Logan gets pulled along on the Alice in Wonderland ride despite not being a huge fan of the movie. It goes... surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up after two months* I have literally nothing to say for myself. Requested by MelanieAdia, so sorry for the wait! Again I have nothing, F
> 
> Characters: Logan, Patton, Janus, Remus, Roman, Virgil
> 
> Warnings: none

Evenings at Disney parks were always extra magical. During the day there was no shortage of gorgeous decorations and music. But at night, it became a whole new world of lights, cool air, and admittedly the enjoyable quiet of less younger children running around.

Keeping the group of six hilariously different men together was always a difficult task at Disney, and this applied to nighttime endeavors as well. Janus disliked the cooler temperatures, Patton wanted to look at all the lights, Virgil would get ancier in the dark, and for some reason the twins took evenings as an opportunity to put forth one last burst of energy before bed.

Typically, Logan was the best at handling long days in the park. He was good at staying hydrated and even though he sometimes needed Janus’s input to help when to determine it was time to leave (especially when in Epcot, where Logan found himself easily losing track of time), he could usually help ensure they didn’t burn themselves out.

That said, today Logan was maybe ready to head out. It had been a long day at Disneyland and nobody else seemed tired yet. In fact, it appeared that everyone else was coming alive as night fell, leaving Logan to start thinking longingly of his bed at the hotel. He loved his friends, but a whole day running around with them was extremely exhausting.

“So, where to next?” Roman asked, holding up a map of Disneyland as if he didn’t know it like the back of his hand.

“Alice in Wonderland?” Remus suggested. “I haven’t seen that movie in years, but I always wanted to be like the Cheshire Cat! I wanted to do that thing where just my eyes and mouth were visible!”

“You would hide on the top bunk and put a glow stick in your mouth so I could see it in the dark,” Roman recalled, folding up the map and tucking it in his pocket. “Horrifying.”

“And perfectly safe,” Janus added monotonously.

It didn’t really process where he was following the others until Logan looked up and saw the decorations around him, tall leaves in pastel colors glimmering in the night. The ride itself was partially indoors, partially outside, with tracks carrying passengers on pastel creatures that Logan thought might be caterpillars.

He frowned a bit, but didn’t protest when they got in line. It wasn’t necessarily a big problem, but while Logan hadn’t seen Alice in Wonderland in several years, he remembered not being a fan of it when he was a child. He could at least appreciate the other rides here even if he wasn’t the biggest fan of all the movies, but when he was already tired, he wasn’t thrilled about getting to re-experience something he had actively disliked.

“Logan, you wanna ride with me?”

Logan was once again brought out of his stupor by a nudge from Patton. They were approaching the loading area, passing by rows of pink flowers.

“We could probably squeeze three of us into one row but there’s not a lot of people here tonight so we’re fine spreading out a little,” Patton explained, taking Logan’s silence for confusion. “We can be ride buddies!”

“Alright,” Logan replied, almost wincing at how unenthusiastic his voice sounded. But Patton didn’t comment on it, instead nodding and bouncing up and down on his heels. The six of them quickly reached the front of the line, glad to have come to the park on a quiet night.

“Hi, how many?” the cheerful Cast Member at the front asked.

“Thirty-eight,” Remus answered immediately. The Cast Member’s ever-present smile began to waver, but Janus quickly stepped forward, gently pushing Remus out of the way.

“Six,” he corrected, and the Cast Member’s shoulders sighed with relief.

“At least I would have had a new record. My current one is eighteen,” she said, taking a step back. “Two in each row, you’ll be split up over two cars.”

Janus nodded in thanks (and perhaps in apology regarding Remus) and the group moved forward to the divided loading areas. Janus, Roman, Remus, and Virgil were all in the first caterpillar, leaving Logan and Patton in one of their own.

A cheerful voice over reminded passengers to keep their hands and feet inside the vehicle as Logan followed Patton onto the caterpillar, taking a seat on the front row bench.

“I love this ride! And this movie!” Patton said excitedly, bouncing his legs as the caterpillar moved forward through a short outside area decorated with more pink flowers and faux leaves and vines. “I loved the flowers, even though some of them were mean.”

“Mhm,” Logan hummed noncommittally. The car moved forward into the indoor area, depicting Alice’s fall down the rabbit hole and into Wonderland. A screen showed the White Rabbit dashing down a path, with Alice rushing behind him.

For a few more minutes, both Logan and Patton were quiet, then Patton sighed.

“Are you okay? You know you didn’t have to ride with us if you didn’t want to,” he explained. “You seem annoyed. Or is it not the ride, did you not want to ride with me? I don’t have to talk anymore-”

“No, it isn’t you at all!” Logan quickly interjected, mentally kicking himself for letting Patton think he was at fault for Logan’s sour mood. “I apologize. I’m just very tired after our busy day, and I will admit that I’ve never been a fan of Alice and Wonderland. I understand that’s a silly reason for acting as if something is wrong.”

At hearing that Logan wasn’t mad at him, Patton visibly relaxed.

“That’s not silly at all! I didn’t realize how tired you were. I’ll bring up heading out to the others once the ride is done,” he assured, watching as they passed Tweedledee and Tweedledum. “Why didn’t you like the movie? I feel like all the historical symbolism or whatever Janus told me about once would be up your alley.”

“Allegory,” Logan corrected. “And I suppose that factor of the film was lost on me as a child. It is a movie purposefully filled with nonsense and it caused me more annoyance than enjoyment because I didn’t understand the point of it. Those twins were the bane of my existence.”

“Kind of like our twins now!” Patton laughed, nodding forward to the car in front of them. Logan and Patton could just barely hear them angrily arguing over which one of them would be Tweedledee and which would be Tweedledum.

“In a way,” Logan admitted, and he couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. Patton snickered, then perked up when the car rounded a corner. The next room was filled with giant plants and music.

“Oh, the flowers!” Patton exclaimed, humming along as they moved through the larger-than-life garden. “Is the ride at least pretty even though you don’t like the theme?”

Logan paused and took the time to actually look around as they moved through the garden and past the large animatronic of the smoking caterpillar (a bad example for young children, Logan thought, but he didn’t point this out to Patton). He had to admit, the design was impressive, and it wasn’t all quite as bad as he remembered thinking it was.

In fact, now that Patton had brought it up, the topic of the potential political allegory was now front and center in Logan’s mind as they moved into a forest scene, being guided along by the Cheshire Cat. It certainly was interesting, and could encourage children to see things with a little more wonder (that is, if the children weren’t prone to taking things quite so literally as Logan had when he was young).

Patton laughed to himself, watching fondly as Logan didn’t answer, instead looking around at their surroundings with a new sort of look in his eyes.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” he prompted when they entered the royal garden, where card soldiers were singing about frantically painting roses red.

“Hm? Oh, yes, maybe,” Logan said nonchalantly, looking around at the roses. “It would have made sense for them to have red roses on hand to switch out on the queen’s whims. They obviously had to have known about her tendencies before, it couldn’t have been new to them.”

“That’s pretty high praise for you,” Patton noted, leaning back and crossing his arms as if he’d just won something.

“What?” Logan asked, bringing his focus back to his ‘ride buddy.’

“Hearing you actually talk and think about something,” Patton explained with a smirk. “Maybe this movie isn’t as bad as you remember.”

“Maybe,” Logan grumbled, rolling his eyes. How did Patton manage to be right so often?

The two looked around as they came to the end of the garden, depicting an angry Queen of Hearts yelling at the passengers. Patton frowned and scooted closer to Logan, eyeing the queen warily.

“She scared me a lot as a kid,” he admitted, giving the woman a glare as they approached a set of doors.

The doors swung open and the car moved back to the outside track, lit with golden lights and winding around a tall tree and more of the pastel leaves and flowers. Upbeat music played as they re-entered an indoor area with whistling teapots and a crowded table depicting the unbirthday party with the Mad Hatter.

“This doesn’t make sense either. If they had this sort of celebration on each day that was their ‘unbirthday,’” Logan said, making air quotes, “I doubt they would have the resources to continue such feasts for longer than a week.”

“The rabbit talks and you’re worried about the food supply?” Patton laughed.

“It’s an important issue,” Logan insisted. Patton didn’t reply, choosing to only laugh and shake his head as they exited the tunnel and reached the final outdoor area, lined with a light blue fence with a view of the ride queue.

The car in front of them unloaded, and their four friends waited for Logan and Patton by the exit.

“Please just confirm that Remus is Tweedledum,” Virgil asked Logan immediately.

“But that doesn’t make sense! I could be Tweedleree! Like Remus!” Remus argued.

“Well I’m not going to be Tweedledum!” Roman insisted, leading the way away from the ride. Logan sighed and felt some of his weariness returning. He loved his friends, but after a whole day of bickering like this, a good night’s rest sounded like the best thing ever.

Patton cleared his throat and luckily the twins took the hint to quiet down.

“I think it’s time to head on out!” he said. “We’ve had a long day, we should rest up!”

The twins looked like they wanted to argue, but stopped when Janus and Virgil both quickly nodded in agreement. The six started to make their way to the park exit, though Roman and Remus still continued their argument at a slightly lower volume.

“Thank you,” Logan sighed, glancing over at Patton.

“No problem!” Patton replied cheerfully. “Although to make it up to me, after vacation, we’re watching Alice in Wonderland! I’m sure you’ll love it this time around!”

Despite his tiredness, Logan had to give a small smile at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a certain place/park/ride/situation/group of characters, go for it! I don’t do romantic pairings but if you want certain characters you can specify that (Remy & Emile are fair game too)!
> 
> I’m only doing Disney World (Orlando) or if anyone wants Disney Cruise stuff then the Caribbean because I have the most experience with those, or trips there/home. I reserve the right to not do a request if I really don’t want to, but I’m pretty willing to try! (just no promises on when they’ll be done) If you wanna drop by on Tumblr or leave a request anonymously, my Tumblr is @the-purp-man!


	5. A Pirate Princess's Life For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton takes his son Remus (age 4) to the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique in Magic Kingdom, and Remus is excited to become Disney's best pirate princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lilkittenofdoom!
> 
> Characters: Patton (Remus's dad), Remus (age 4), Remy
> 
> Warnings: none

There were some perks to having a teacher for a dad, Remus had decided.

Remus, being only four, wasn’t in kindergarten yet, but he went to preschool three days a week and he was already working on reading and writing so he could write his own stories instead of just drawing them out.

Sometimes it was annoying because Patton was a teacher who loved to encourage learning even when Remus was home, but while learning numbers wasn’t fun, the reading and stories were awesome.

The best part, though, was that when there wasn’t school, Dad didn’t have work. He got to spend summers and holidays with Remus and whenever school was canceled he got to stay home, like for fog days. It was too dangerous for the buses to pick up kids or for kids to be driving themselves, Patton had explained.

But Patton was an adult, and a very good driver even though he wasn’t good at singing along to the radio like Remus was. Which meant that sometimes when there was no school, they got to go to Disney!

This day was a Monday, and Patton decided that he and Remus would go to Magic Kingdom, and Remus got to wear his latest costume that Patton had made for him- a Captain Hook dress, with dark red fabric and a poofy skirt and black boots.

Patton had explained that Remus couldn’t bring a sword or a hook in the park because he didn’t think security would like it, which Remus thought was silly because when he’d met Captain Hook at the Magic Kingdom before, security hadn’t seemed worried at all about the pirate being there, but he didn’t argue.

Even without the sword or the hook, Remus still felt like a very well put-together pirate, but he was the most excited for what he was going to do at the Magic Kingdom today.

“Here comes the sign!” Patton called from the front seat. Remus perked up in his car seat, leaning forward and watching as they drove under the big Magic Kingdom sign. “Are you ready for today?”

“Yes! I can’t wait for the Bobiby Bibbidy Boutique!” Remus exclaimed, bouncing excited and running his hands through the fabric of his skirt.

“Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique,” Patton corrected with a laugh.

“I said that!” Remus said.

“Ah, got it,” Patton replied with a knowing smile that Remus didn’t quite understand but didn’t question. Patton held out his arm for the Cast Member at the sign to scan his Magic Band before continuing towards the Magic Kingdom. They parked in the giant parking lot and Remus took his dad’s hand, buzzing with excitement.

“I’m gonna be a pirate princess!” Remus reminded his dad, hopping with excitement when the entrance to the Magic Kingdom came into view.

It wasn’t too crowded, but he was still definitely going to keep ahold of his dad. Rope drop had already occurred, so the lines to scan their Magic Bands weren’t too bad. Remus really liked going to rope drop because of the music, but the waiting and people everywhere weren’t always very fun.

“You are!” Patton agreed. His smile wavered a bit and he adjusted his glasses nervously as he and Remus approached the stops to scan their Magic Bands. “Um, now remember, kiddo, I’m not sure there will be a lot of other boys there. But you know that’s okay, right?”

“I know,” Remus said matter-of-factly. “That means I’m going to be the best pirate princess here!”

Patton smiled and his gaze softened. He simply nodded and led Remus through the entrance gates, scanning their Magic Bands and entering the Magic Kingdom. Remus hummed happily as he and his dad walked down Main Street towards Cinderella Castle. The music floating through the streets and the fun buildings were always so great. It was definitely much better than school!

Remus had to rush Patton a little bit to get to the castle, tugging him along past the statue of Mickey and some guy, because they already had plenty of pictures of them in front of it.

“Come on, I have to become a pirate princess! I’m jus’ a pirate now!” Remus reminded, tugging Patton along with both of his hands as they walked up the ramp to the castle entryway.

They passed other families and people, some with children dressed up too. A few of them gave Remus some curious looks. He waved at them, and most of them smiled and waved back.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique and were guided inside. The walls were the same stone material as the rest of the castle, with golden-lined mirrors and wooden dressers.

Remus looked around at all the other kids, mostly little girls, running around with a parent or two in their princess dresses. He frowned a little bit, suddenly a little nervous, and tightened his grip on Patton’s hand.

“Dad, you’re staying with me right?” he asked. Patton nodded and hugged Remus close to his leg.

“Yep, the whole time, kiddo!” he promised. Remus nodded, refinding his confidence as he and his dad reached the front desk. A woman stood at a podium in a pale purple dress with a blue vest.

“Good morning!” she said cheerfully. Patton greeted her back and gave her the information for Remus’s reservation. Remus looked around at all the dresses and different hairdressing seats. Some kids were already up on seats, with Cast Members styling their hair.

“And it looks like we already have a dress!” the woman said cheerfully, recapturing Remus’s attention. He nodded.

“I’m a pirate princess today,” he notified her.

“Very nice!” she said with a nod. “You are already making an excellent pirate. And today our stylist Remy will be helping you with the princess part!”

At that, a man walked up with his hands on his hips. He wore a purple vest on top of a white shirt with long, poofy sleeves. He wore brown pants and had a brown hat with a purple feather in it.

“Your hat’s kinda like a pirate!” Remus said, pointing up. The man took it off and poked at the feather.

“Huh, it kind of does!” he remarked, placing it back over his dark hair. “Well, I’m not a pirate, but it looks like you are! I’m Remy.”

“I’m a pirate _princess_ ,” Remus corrected, swaying a few times so his skirt wooshed back and forth. Remy nodded seriously.

“I see. I’ll be helping you out with the princess part today. Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Remus exclaimed, grabbing one of Patton’s hands with both of his and tugging his dad along as Remy led them into the boutique.

Remy guided the pair to a pale blue cushioned salon chair. Remus let go of Patton and hurriedly hopped up on the chair before Remy even had to tell him to, swinging his legs excitedly.

“So, first up is your hair,” Remy said, picking up a plastic comb from a white dresser next to the chair. “You don’t have long hair so we won’t be doing a ponytail or bun, but we’ll still style it, okay?”

“Okay!” Remus said. He made himself sit very still for Remy to put a cape over him to keep stuff from his hair from getting onto his outfit. “I know I’m a pirate but can my hair kind of look like Flynn Rider?”

“Absolutely!” Remy said, carefully combing Remus’s brown hair, giving a slightly off-center part. “Like this?”

“Yeah!” Remus affirmed, smiling up at his dad as Remy worked, carefully combing his hair so he didn’t yank on tangles.

“Okay, pirate princess, I’m going to put in a tiny bit of hairspray now, is that okay?” Remy asked, glancing up at Patton, who nodded. “Keep your eyes closed and hold your breath for a second.”

Remus nodded, screwing his eyes shut and taking a huge breath. He heard a few spritzes from a spray bottle, then Remy tapped his shoulder.

“Okay, you can open!”

Remus opened his eyes and gasped, letting his breath out.

“How’re you doing, kiddo?” Patton asked as Remy went back to combing.

“Good!” Remus said, excited to see his hair. “I want to go on Peter Pan after this so you can take my picture on the boat when we’re at Captain Hook’s ship!”

“Will do,” Patton said with a laugh.

“And speaking of Peter Pan, we’re going to give you a little bit of pixie dust now!” Remy said, stepping back over to the white dresser and grabbing a small plastic wand filled with silver dust and topped with a pink star.

“You have pixie dust?” Remus said excitedly, turning to see the wand. Remy nodded.

“Yes, but just a little bit. We can’t give you a lot or everyone will be flying around the park,” Remy explained. “But Tinker Bell lets us use just enough to give you a little bit of sparkle.”

“Cool!” Remus exclaimed, bouncing up and down a bit. “But will it ruin my hair? What if my hair floats a little?”

Patton snorted a bit and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, but Remus wasn’t quite sure why.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you in on a secret,” Remy said, leaning down and whispering, “I use special hairspray that stays in place even when we put pixie dust on it. It’s a special Disney recipe. So don’t worry about your hair.”

With that, Remy put his hand horizontal right on Remus’s eyebrows to cover the child’s eyes and waved the wand over his head. Some silver sparkles drifted out of the pink star and onto Remus’s hair, giving it a faint shimmer.

“And next up is your nails,” Remy said, setting the wand down and opening one of the dresser’s drawers. “What color-”

“GREEN!” Remus interrupted. “Green nails! And makeup too! I love green!”

“Excellent choice,” Remy said with a nod. “We have sparkly nail polish, do you want that or just the green?”

“Can we do both? Back and forth?” Remus requested.

“Absolutely, pirate princess,” Remy affirmed, grabbing two bottles of nail polish.

Remus grinned with excitement and held out his hands, careful to keep his fingers still while Remy worked, gently kicking his feet instead.

“So, are you our pirate king?” Remy asked idly, glancing up at Patton. Patton opened his mouth, but Remus interrupted.

“He’s not a pirate, he’s really nice. He’s just king,” he said matter-of-factly. Patton’s eyes softened and he smiled.

“Well thank you, kiddo,” he laughed.

Remus hummed in acknowledgement, watching as Remy quickly painted his nails. After his nails, Remy brushed on just a bit of green eyeshadow on his eyelids. Remus didn’t really like the feeling of the brush on his eyes, but Remy was pretty quick.

“Alright, my pirate prince,” Remy said, taking a step back and taking the cape-like cover off Remus’s front. “I believe you are just about finished. Only two more things left!”

He reached into one final dresser drawer and grabbed a tiara and a pale pink sash that read “Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique.” The crown was silver with green gems.

“That’s my favorite color!” Remus exclaimed.

“I know, I made sure we got this color just for you,” Remy said with a smile, setting the crown on Remus’s head and putting on the sash. “And with that, my pirate princess, your transformation is complete!”

Remy held out a hand and helped Remus hop down off the salon chair, handing him a small handheld mirror. Remus stared at his reflection and beamed, tilting his head to see the sparkle of the glitter in his hair and the glimmer of the green eyeshadow.

“I love it!” he yelled, jumping up and down and rushing forward, hugging Remy’s legs tightly. “Thank you Reemee!”

Remy laughed and patted Remus on the shoulder.

“Eh, close enough,” he laughed. “I hereby dub you an official pirate princess, Remus. It was a pleasure seeing you today.”

Remy took a deep bow, which Remus quickly returned in a half bow/half curtsey.

“Thank you so much,” Patton laughed, picking Remus up. His son quickly became distracted, tilting his fingers back and forth to look at his glittery nail polish. “He probably won’t stop talking about this for months. He was so excited.”

“Absolutely. He was an amazing client. And as just a bit of extra magic…” Remy said, sifting through one of the dresser drawers, “I have something for our king as well.”

He grabbed a silver crown with light blue gems and set it on top of Patton’s head. Remus laughed and clapped.

“You’re king now Dad!” he exclaimed. “Not a pirate king, I’ll be that when I’m big. You just stay a king for now, and I’m the pirate princess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a certain place/park/ride/situation/group of characters, go for it! I don’t do romantic pairings but if you want certain characters you can specify that (Remy & Emile are fair game too)!
> 
> I’m only doing Disney World (Orlando) or if anyone wants Disney Cruise stuff then the Caribbean because I have the most experience with those, or trips there/home. I reserve the right to not do a request if I really don’t want to, but I’m pretty willing to try! (just no promises on when they’ll be done) If you wanna drop by on Tumblr or leave a request anonymously, my Tumblr is @the-purp-man!


	6. Circle of Life... and Photo Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton takes his son Virgil to Animal Kingdom for his eleventh birthday, accompanied by Logan. He sees a photo opportunity and he takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Mega_Oofs!
> 
> Characters: Patton (Virgil's dad), Virgil, Logan
> 
> Warnings: none

Virgil used to hate that his birthday was during the school year. December 19th, not quite to Christmas break, was usually spent either at school taking end-of-semester exams or being dragged along on holiday shopping.

This year, his birthday was on a Wednesday. Right in the middle of the week. He’d gotten lucky and didn’t have any exams that day, but he’d still have to spend the day at school.

Or so he thought.

See, Patton, his newly official adoptive father, had a different mindset when it came to birthdays. That mindset was, no matter what was going on with school, Virgil’s birthday would not be spent somewhere he didn’t want to be. No school, no crowded shopping malls.

At least, that’s what Patton had told him. Virgil didn’t actually know where they were going. He’d been herded out of bed earlier than he would have to go to school, given a hasty breakfast, and nudged in the car before it even processed what day it was. Now he was in the backseat of Patton’s light blue minivan, watching as they drove and trying to figure out where they were going. It had already been about a half hour.

For a while, Virgil had no clue. Then, while he had taken a few minutes to get distracted by trying to get the strings of his hoodie to be completely even, he stole a quick glance out the window at the early-morning Floridian landscape and saw a purple road sign flash by.

“Purple sign!” he exclaimed, sitting up in his seat and looking out the window with renewed vigor. “No way, are we going to Disney?”

Patton, who had been quietly singing along to the Beatles in the front seat, beamed and nodded.

“Happy birthday, kiddo!”

Virgil’s smile wavered. It was only his first birthday with Patton and although going to Disney wasn’t insanely uncommon, given that they lived in Florida and Patton absolutely loved the parks, it was still an unexpectedly large birthday gift.

“You didn’t have to take me to Disney,” he said. “You took a day off work.”

“It’s your _birthday_ ,” Patton stressed. “And we’re going to have a great day! Don’t you worry about work, I always forget about my vacation days until the end of the year and use them all up anyway.”

Virgil nodded, a little more soothed. Of course spending the day at Disney was an excellent eleventh birthday gift, but he didn’t want Patton to feel like he had to do a lot of stuff for him.

“Can I know where we’re going?” Virgil asked.

“If you want, or it can be a surprise,” Patton said. They passed under the Walt Disney World archway, and Virgil couldn’t help but feel a little more relaxed. He always did when they were there- it was so easy to forget to worry about things past the length of ride lines.

“I want to know,” Virgil replied. Then he quickly added, “I mean, if that’s okay. If you want it to be a surprise that’s fine.”

“It’s okay,” Patton said, waving a hand. “It’s your birthday, kiddo, you make the rules! We’re going to Animal Kingdom! I know maybe sometimes it isn’t the most interesting park, but we have Fastpasses for Flight of Passage and the safari, and it’s almost Christmas so there’s a lot of crowds but I figured they’ll mostly be around the Avatar stuff so it shouldn’t be super crowded everywhere else-”

Now it was Patton’s turn to sound worried. Virgil noticed that Patton did that when it came to making sure Virgil was happy.

“It’s perfect,” Virgil interrupted, giving a small smile. “I love Animal Kingdom. Thanks.”

Patton visibly relaxed and nodded.

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday, Virgil.”

A few minutes and purple road signs later, they pulled into the Animal Kingdom parking lot. The park hadn’t even officially opened yet, but the parking lot was already bustling with families unloading from their cars and either walking to the park entrance or catching a tram.

A Cast Member directed Patton to a parking spot. Virgil noticed that as Patton parked the car, he had a suspiciously mischievous smile.

“What’s that face for?” Virgil asked.

“Oh nothing,” Patton said, as quite possibly one of the worst liars Virgil had ever seen. “Why don’t we get out so we can head up to the gate?”

Virgil narrowed his eyes but nodded, getting out of the van and straightening out his jacket. He wasn’t actually worried, because it was Patton, but he was curious what else the man had up his sleeve.

Virgil began to head up to the walkway leading to the gate- they were close enough to not wait for the tram- when Patton cleared his throat.

“Hey, kiddo, aren’t you going to say hi?”

Virgil turned around back toward the cars and his jaw dropped. Standing next to Patton, having just gotten out of the car that had parked next to them, was a man wearing glasses, a dark collared shirt, and dark jeans.

“Logan?” Virgil asked with a laugh. “What’re you doing here?”

Logan was one of the people who had become Virgil’s family through association with Patton. He taught chemical engineering at a nearby university and often stopped by the house to visit and tag along (or get pulled along by Patton) on outings.

“Patton invited me along to celebrate your birthday with you,” Logan explained, locking his car and walking up to Virgil with Patton. “That is, if you’d want that. If not, I am fine going on my own to spend the day at the conservation station.”

“No, that’s fine, thank you,” Virgil said, surprised that Logan had come on a weekday, but also glad to see him. He was fun to be around- he always knew the most random facts about everything and was a calming presence. “But you skipped work to come? Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Logan said, waving his hand nonchalantly. “The head of my department has been pestering me for a while now to take more vacation days. She’s convinced I overwork myself, which is ridiculous.”

Patton and Virgil exchanged a look- they both had no doubts that Logan would sleep in his department building if he could.

“Well, thanks,” Virgil said with a shrug. Logan nodded and reached into his pocket, handing Virgil a small purple envelope.

“And speaking of your birthday, this is for you.”

“Um, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Virgil said carefully, taking the envelope. Did this mean he had to get Logan something for his birthday now? He didn’t even know Logan’s birthday. And Virgil was eleven, how was he supposed to get a good gift? He didn’t have a job!

“It’s your birthday,” Logan said simply.

Virgil carefully opened the small envelope as they neared the park’s gates. He pulled out a small card that featured a stack of books and a pair of headphones, with ‘$50’ neatly written on the back in Sharpie. A mix of feelings flooded Virgil’s senses- excitement, because he recognized the logo as an audiobook website, but also dread at the amount.

“That’s… so much money,” Virgil said nervously. That was fifty dollars of Logan’s money. Did he even see Logan enough for that? He should probably have made some other comment, he thought suddenly, but Logan only smiled softly.

“Don’t worry. I’m a smart person, I wouldn’t overextend my finances. I got you a gift because I wanted to and am able to,” he said, resting a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and nodded down at the card. “I noticed you’ve been borrowing more audiobooks from the library, and while it is important to support local libraries, it can be nice to own some.”

Virgil’s eyes were still as wide as an owl’s, but he laughed softly and nodded, leaning into Logan’s side for a half-hug.

“I… thank you. I love it. I’ll let you know what I get.”

“Thanks, Logan,” Patton added, reaching out when Virgil handed him the gift card and putting it in his wallet. “I have no idea how these audiobooks work, so you’re going to have to help him set it up.”

“He really doesn’t,” Virgil confirmed, and Logan nodded sagely.

“Patton is not particularly advanced when it comes to technology,” he stage whispered.

Patton gasped in mock offense, but didn’t even try to argue.

The trio quickly moved through security and made their way to the lines at the park gates. It didn’t take very long for the park to open, and even though they had Fastpasses for later, they still quickly made their way back to ride Expedition Everest, one of Virgil’s favorites.

The three of them rode together once- Patton requested for them to wait for the front of the roller coaster since he probably figured Virgil wouldn’t ask himself. Unfortunately, after the one ride, Patton and Logan were done, so they sent Virgil through twice more on the single rider line.

“Hey kiddo, are you ready for another round?” Patton asked once Virgil found him and Logan in the gift store that made up the ride’s exit. Patton had been debating purchasing a little Yeti plushie for about twenty minutes, but had finally decided on not getting it at the start of the day so they didn’t have to carry it around.

“I think I’m done for a bit, actually,” Virgil said with a small laugh, running a hand through his bangs, ruffled after three high-speed rides. “Is it time to go to the Avatar place?”

Logan checked his watch and nodded.

“If we leave now, we’ll arrive in the Pandora area right when the Fastpasses are usable,” he reported. “So we can head over and be fine for time when Patton inevitably becomes distracted.”

“I cannot believe you would accuse me of that!” Patton said, crossing his arms as he led Logan and Virgil out of the store. “I have the best focus out of the three of us.”

“For sure,” Virgil deadpanned.

They made their way out of the Asia area, heading around the back of the Tree of Life to go to Pandora. Virgil looked around at all the Christmas decorations with interest. His favorite holiday was Halloween, but it was still nice to see all the decorations up.

“Hold up,” Patton suddenly said, stopping in his tracks. Logan and Virgil came to a halt behind him.

“What’s up?” Virgil asked, looking around. There were no animals nearby, just trees, people milling about the walkway, and a slight opening on a raised area where they had a view of the Tree of Life.

“Logan,” Patton said, fishing his phone out of his pocket and shoving it into Logan’s hands. “Logan we need a picture.”

“Okay?” Logan said, fumbling with the phone for a moment.

Patton hurried forward and nudged Virgil forward toward the raised area, but Virgil noticed how he was being gentle and guiding, giving him room to pull away if he wanted. Patton got the two of them to the area and placed both hands on Virgil’s shoulders, locking eyes.

“You need to trust me. It’ll be funny and cute,” Patton said very seriously.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. He wouldn’t let anyone else get away with whatever was about to happen. But Patton…

“Fine.”

Patton immediately hoisted Virgil up. Even though Virgil was only eleven, it was still no easy feat, but Patton did it with surprising grace.

“Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!” Patton half-sang half-laughed. Virgil tensed up and grumbled, but he couldn’t help but snort out a laugh.

 _Only Patton_ , he thought, shaking his head a bit. He tried to steady his features enough for Logan to definitely get a good picture.

“I am not Simba!” he called, kicking his legs in the air a bit. “I’m vicious!”

“Sure you are, kiddo! Logan, did you get it? He’s getting big, my arms are getting tired,” Patton gasped. Laughs shook his shoulders. Logan nodded and Patton quickly- but carefully- set Virgil down.

“I am a genius. That will be so cute!” Patton exclaimed, ruffling Virgil’s hair.

Virgil immediately ran his hands through it, although it didn’t really do much to ‘fix’ it with how he usually kept his bangs hanging in his hair.

“Right,” Virgil drew out. Patton grinned and pulled Virgil close, gesturing to the Tree of Life.

“Look, everything the light touches is our kingdom,” he said solemnly.

“I don’t think you want to be Mufasa in this situation,” Virgil noted.

“That’s fair,” Patton replied with a wince. “What would that make Logan, though?”

“Zazu,” Virgil immediately said.

Logan raised an eyebrow and handed Patton his phone back.

“Your two’s eccentricities will never cease to amaze me,” he said.

Patton and Virgil exchanged a glance before nodding.

“Zazu,” they agreed in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a certain place/park/ride/situation/group of characters, go for it! I don’t do romantic pairings but if you want certain characters you can specify that (Remy & Emile are fair game too)!
> 
> I’m only doing Disney World (Orlando) or if anyone wants Disney Cruise stuff then the Caribbean because I have the most experience with those, or trips there/home. I reserve the right to not do a request if I really don’t want to, but I’m pretty willing to try! (just no promises on when they’ll be done) If you wanna drop by on Tumblr or leave a request anonymously, my Tumblr is @the-purp-man!


End file.
